For Your Entertainment
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Kaname tries to use one of Zero's music choices to relax? Yaoi kink. Don't like, don't read. Do not own characters or music choice.


"Arg!" Zero threw his pencil down onto his desk and massaged his temples. Damn this stupid Calculus! It was not like he was going to need it in the field, so why did Cross just not let him skip the stupid course.

"You okay Zero?" Zero glanced over his shoulder to the pureblood that was sprawled across his small bed. Kaname was lying on his stomach, one hand cradling his chin, while the other held a book open; now discarded as the prince gazed at his lover. Tonight was one of those rare nights when neither men had anything imperative on their plate so they were enjoying their time together, at least they were trying to but Zero's homework load was getting in the way.

"Yeah, I am fine Kaname. This crap is giving me one hell of a headache though." Zero moved one hand down to the back of his neck and began to rub at a crick. Kaname set his book down and clambered off the bed, striding over to the exhuman. He placed a hand on each of Zero's shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles underneath the fabric with his long fingers.

Zero exhaled in pleasure and let his chin drop to his chest. He really needed something to relax him and give him a break from the work load but he was not willing to beg his lover for anything just yet.

"Zero, can I turn on some music? It will help you relax."

Zero nodded and Kaname reached above him to flip on the stereo on the shelf above the desk. Zero suddenly tensed again when he heard the mass bass and guitar start of the song. Oh crap, he forgot he had been listening to that this morning. Zero got up to change the song but Kaname caught him by the shoulder and firmly sat him back down in the chair.

"Don't, I like this song," Kaname's suddenly husky voice whispered into the perfect's ear. Zero's eyes went wide as Kaname began to sing along with the words that began.

"_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?" _One of Kaname's hands slid down Zero's torso, playing at the hem of his shirt.

"_Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained." _Kaname flicked a tongue against the shell of Zero's ear.

"_Push the limit, are you with it. Baby don't be afraid. I'm gonna hurt ya real good baby". _The pureblood swiveled the chair around with a flick of his wrist, now face to face with his shocked lover. Kaname began to push up Zero's shirt and continued to sing into his lover's ear with a lusty tone.

"_Let's go, it's my show, Baby do what I say. Don't drop the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told ya, I'ma hold ya down 'till you're amazed. Give it to ya 'till you're screaming my name". _

Kaname lowered his voice more at the last line, making Zero gasp as his pant suddenly began to tighten. Did Kaname know what he was doing to him? Every time Zero had listened to this song he had pictured something like this happening but this was way better than imagination. There was only one difference between his imagination and his current situation.

Kaname was suddenly pushed backwards several feet, his butt landing perfectly on the edge of the bed, knocking his book to the floor. Kaname started with wide raspberry colored orbs as the exhuman slowly got up from the chair and strode over to stand in front of the pureblood. Zero's own voice began to sing along with the words.

"_No escaping when I start. Once I'm in, I hold your heart". _Kaname almost drooled as Zero removed his shirt and began to tease the waistband of his pants. This song really was right on the money.

"_There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on 'till it's over." _Zero unbuttoned his jeans but did not pull them down. He instead climbed onto his lover's lap, straddling the long legs. Zero rubbed his erection against Kaname's own clothed hard member, never missing a beat in the song.

"_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment." _Zero leaned forward to swipe a quick bite to his lover's neck but then pulling away but pulling his lover up slightly by his shirt collar. Kaname's breath was coming in pants, his thought to be innocent lover's actions literally taking his breath away.

"_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. Your fallen angel swept you off ya feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment". _Zero pushed Kaname back onto the bed and Kaname suddenly found the belt from his own pants tying his hands to the headboard. By the cool air gracing his lower regions, Kaname did not have to look down to know that his confining pant had been removed by the beautiful creature straddling his hips.

"_It's alright, you'll be fine. Baby, I'm in control. Take the pain, take the pleasure. _Kaname moaned as Zero dragged blunt nails up his lover's member, slightly pinching the tip.

"_I'm the master of both." _Zero leaned over the bound pureblood and whispered into his ear. Kaname threw his head back with a stifled cry and squeezed his eyes shut in bliss.

"_Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul, I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown." _Kaname opened his eyes to meet the lust filled eyes of his lover, mimicking, he was sure, his own eyes. Zero sat up slightly to remove his own pants. Zero leaned forward again and delved into Kaname's mouth. Kaname willingly let Zero take control, he very much liked this side of the exhuman. Zero pulled back a little and whispered in a lust filled voice, "I am here for your entertainment."

Zero rolled off of Kaname, wincing at the sudden sharp pain that told him he had really taken things rough. The past hour kept on replaying in Zero's mind. Had he really just done that? Was that too much?

All of Zero's doubts washed away as Kaname's arms, which he had easily unhooked with his powers, encircled his shoulders, pulling him close. Kaname placed soft feathery kisses into the silver hair, Zero hummed in bliss as sleep began to pull him down. Kaname chuckled and tilted Zero's head up to place a quick kiss on his flushed and swollen lips. "Zero?"

"Hmm?" Zero mumbled drowsily.

"I have definitely been entertained."

"Shut up." Zero mumbled and finally fell asleep in his lover's arms; the damn homework can wait until later.

Kaname rested his cheek on Zero's hair and followed his lover to the dream world, dreaming about what other songs his lover knew.

**Author's note:**

**Hola chicos and chicas! I just bought the new Adam Lambert CD and this song just begged me to use it for our favorite Yaoi couple. I have been thinking about how I was going to use it all day and I have finally done it. Muwhaha!!**

**Hope you enjoy**


End file.
